


The Fires Of Love

by AryllBricen



Series: Want For Nothing; Need For Everything [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryllBricen/pseuds/AryllBricen
Summary: John Sheppard and his newly mated companion: Todd find themselves stranded on a strange planet with an even stranger African American firefighter dressed woman. What they don’t know is that this woman is no firefighter, but a fire lover and this Pyromaniac needs a new set of skin.
Relationships: John Sheppard/Todd the Wraith
Series: Want For Nothing; Need For Everything [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616593
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Fires Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This story has not been fully written yet. This is a simple test run.

John Sheppard stumbled out of the crashed ship, coughing while waving at the smoke surrounding him. Todd came out after him, crouching slightly to avoid hitting his head on the shattered metal above him. John cursed under his breath, frustratedly as the Wraith behind him growled in irritation. The Colonel turned in a circle, looking around as he wiped his brow, looking up at the blandly colored sky. There was no visible sun, but the temperature must have been well above one hundred Fahrenheit. He couldn't tell if it was day or night by the sky as it seemed blackened with smoke. The only visible light was the several fires blazing brightly around them, in trees, over hills, and on the mountains in the distance as well.  
"Hey, Todd?"  
John turned around again to look at Todd who was simply standing there, facing away from him and towards the mountains, stiff and tense.  
"Uhm...Todd?" the Colonel asked again as he gripped the Wraith's shoulder and walked around him to look him in the eye. The Wraith had a tense maybe even fearful look in his eyes which startled Sheppard a bit. He gripped both the Wraith's shoulders and shook him gently, trying to gain his attention. Todd looked down at the Colonel, eyes widened ever-so-slightly and John looked up at him confused.  
"Todd, what's wrong?"  
The Wraith shook his head and turned on his heel, fiddling with the broken ship before tossing a piece into a tree nearby with a snarling roar. John grabbed his shoulders again and held him firmly, glaring at him.  
"Todd, stop! What's wrong?!" he snapped, narrowing his eyes at the Wraith who simply growled.  
"We need to get off this planet, now!" he snapped in return.  
"Why?"  
Todd gripped the Colonel's shoulders, firmly as he stared his dead in the eyes.  
"Because if we don't, we are both going to meet a very, very excruciating end."


End file.
